gomez_selenafandomcom-20200213-history
Justin and Selena
.Selena and Justin starting dating in 2010!! .In a interview Selena said that Justin is protective over her even though he is younger .Justin said to the press that his relationship with Selena is hard but its real .Selena and Justin won the award of iconic couple by J-14 teen icon awards Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez Timeline: Love is in the Stars It’s no secret these days that Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez are crazy for each other and couldn’t be more in love, but we all remember when the teen couple was still trying to keep their relationship under wraps and out of the public eye. Let’s look back on how these lovebirds met.... More than Friends? Selena and Justin were just friends for at least two years before they went they went out - best friends in fact! They originally met because they were in the same industry, and his manager called her manager (her mom!). Before you knew it they couldn’t stop hanging out with each other! Back in March Selena told David Letterman on The Late Show: “He’s been in my life for so long, and it’s just nice to have someone that understands what you’re going through.” Are They or Aren’t They... Even the most clueless observer could see that these two singers were spending a lot of time together, although at the beginning of 2011 both refused to tell the public that they were dating. However, in that time they were caught (to everyone’s amazement and delight) ringing in the New Year with a kiss! More than a Dozen Roses! The New Year’s kiss may have simply been tradition; it is good luck to kiss someone (even “just a friend”) on New Year’s, after all. In interviews the secretive starlet and singer officially denied being together, still claiming they were just friends, but pictures told a different story. They were spotted all over town hanging out together and even holding hands at the Vanity Fair Oscars Party. By Valentine’s Day there was no question as to who had Justin’s heart. The pop star ordered enough flowers to fill his sweetheart's house to the brim; in fact he bought out the entire florist! Sunshine Sweethearts Although they were still coy about it, it was clear that Justin and Selena had their hearts set on each other. In March Selena publicly announced that they were dating on the Ellen DeGeneres Show, just around the time the two were celebrating JB's 17th birthday. Since then, they have been caught kissing at nearly every major event, from awards ceremonies to sunny vacation spots. They are often seen romantically touring the world’s beaches. Love Hurts But the downside to dating Justin? Selena has to deal with a lot of jealous Beliebers! But Selena says she understand the Beliebers who hate the young lovebirds being together since once upon a time she felt the same way about singer Jesse McCartney! Selena said:“I’ve been best friends with him for a very long time. It does hurt my feelings a lot but I try not to focus on it. I have a strong family and great fans.” In a recent interview with Seventeen Magazine Selena said she doesn’t like hiding her relationship anymore."I'm 18, and I'm going to fall in love I'm going to hang out with people, and I'm going to explore myself, and I'm OK with that." Family Ties We’re thinking Selena and Justin must be serious about each other, because the latest news is that they are not only enjoying sunny holidays together and smooching publicly wherever they go, but also taking time to get to know each other’s families. Earlier this week Selena and Justin were spotted hanging out with his family in Toronto.